Summer Take Two
by Litehouse
Summary: Set before HSM2, Sharpay's summer plans are foiled. Her mother has arranged a cruise for summer and Sharpay is furious. How far will she go to get Troy away from Gabriella before the cruise? Troypay? Troyella? Find out. Rated T for Sharpay's plan. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Summer: Take Two

**Don't own anything. This is set before HSM2. Hope you enjoy!**

"A _cruise_?" Sharpay squealed, outraged. She was sprawled out on a beach chair, reading the latest issue of Seventeen Magazine on the side of the Country Club's pool. The sunlight poured down on her, since there was no shade whatsoever to cover her body. She was wearing her newest designer bikini. Topped off with her enormous sunglasses, Sharpay felt like a million bucks. She was trying to reach over and grab the lemonade resting on the side table to ease her irritation, but her hand slipped and knocked over a couple bottles of lotion. She was too angry to bother picking the bottles up. A few lifeguards instantly appeared by her side, placing the bottles ever so gently on the table before retreating. They had been at the club long enough to not bother Sharpay Evans when she was upset.

"Yes! Isn't it simply marvelous? Daddy pulled a few strings last week, and we're going to the Caribbean! Think of how fun it will be! Your summer will be the most exciting of all, no doubt," Sharpay's mother rambled, unable to contain her enthusiasm. Ryan, her brother, grinned at his sister before taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Wipe that frown off your face, sweetie, it'll cause wrinkles." Mrs. Evans added, oblivious of her daughter's frenzied state.

Sharpay was so furious she didn't even think about the wrinkles.

"Last week? Why didn't you tell me about it before?" How did her mother expect her to put on a happy face and act like everything was okay? Up until this point, her summer had looked great. Troy would be working at the country club, so she'd see him everyday without the nagging of idiotic Gabriella Montez at his side. Sharpay had plans. She was going to perform in the club's annual talent show with Troy as her partner. This was the summer Troy would realize how they were destined to be together, each other's freaking _soul mates! _And what did her mother do? Wreck her entire life, that's what.

"Why, to surprise you, of course! I bet there'll be some real cute guys there, too," Mrs. Evans winked knowingly at Sharpay.

Sharpay felt like burning a hole through her mother's seven hundred dollar handbag. Instead, she squealed once again in outrage and stomped away. She didn't care where she went—anywhere was better than here, with her Barbie-doll mother and retarded brother. The only man she wanted in her life was Troy Bolton, and she wouldn't see him all summer! This was more than unfair, it was torture. She'd have to spend all summer moping on a stupid cruise with no one to talk to, while Troy and Gabriella kissed and hugged and felt each other up. Troy was _hers._ Their fates were entwined ever since birth! He was the star basketball player, she the star of the theater. And who comes and ruins it all but big-brained Gabriella.

Sharpay's murderous thoughts subsided as she realized where she was headed—toward Gabriella's house. The last thing from her mind was visiting _her_, of all people. Gabriella, the girl who stole Troy from her, who stole her school play, who stole her spotlight. Was her subconscious mind telling her to get rid of her once and for all?

Sharpay smiled. Of course. She was so smart she didn't even need to think of a plan to know what to do next. She knocked on the ugly wooden door.

An ugly woman with scattered black hair opened it. She looked surprised, taking in Sharpay's hot red heels, designer bathing suit, and trendy clothes. She probably was a friend with someone this stunning. Friends. Hah.

"Um, hello," Mrs. Montez said, looking a bit dazed. "May I help you, dear?"

Sharpay smiled her most appealing smile, one that could be posted on a Covergirl Cosmetics product, and walked in the house. It was small and meek, with tile that needed serious redoing. Mrs. Montez resembled her daughter strikingly. It was no wonder Gabriella was never something to look at.

"Hello, Mrs. Montez. I'm Sharpay Evans, a friend of Gabby's. I was just wondering if she was home,"

Mrs. Montez's eyes were instantly guarded.

"It's nice of you to drop by, dear, but I'm afraid Gabriella is out." Was it Sharpay's imagination, or did Mrs. Montez's eyes just get darker? She seemed extremely uncomfortable talking about her daughter's whereabouts.

"Oh, okay," Sharpay said, trying to look like she was excruciatingly disappointed. Snagging the lead role in every school production except last year's gave her the ability to act whenever she wanted. It was a handy tool.

"Do you, by any chance, know where she is?" She asked softly. Mrs. Montez frowned.

"I believe she's with that Bolton boy," she responded, an edge to her smooth voice. Sharpay quickly calculated Mrs. Montez's tone and expression, saving it in her mind for future examination. It seemed like the woman was none too thrilled about Gabriella seeing Troy Bolton. _Join the club, _she thought.

Sharpay sucked in a deep breath for effect, as if the news was simply too horrendous to say in words. Mrs. Montez looked at Sharpay frantically.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" She asked maternally. This was it...this was her time...this was not a play, it was the real deal, and she had to nail the part perfectly or there was no way Mrs. Montez would believe it...

Sharpay pretended to relieve herself, her knees wobbling slightly, as if she could collapse any moment. Mrs. Montez grabbed Sharpay's elbow, trying to sturdy her. Her eyes were nervous and alert.

"Did you say Tr-Troy Bolton?" Sharpay asked unevenly. Gabriella's mother nodded, still nervous.

"Gabby is seeing _him?_ That arrogant jerk! Ohmigod, I had no idea! I've got to warn her right away!" Sharpay said, attempting to flee and go after Gabriella like a worried friend. Mrs. Montez stopped her, just as Sharpay hoped she would.

"Warn her? About what?" Sharpay had broken through the mother's mask of calmness and peace—it was now as scattered as her hair, with worry and anger and exhaustion playing in her eyes.

"That rapist!" Sharpay shouted.

Gabriella's mom froze.

Sharpay was jumping for joy inside. Phase one complete.

**Review! What do you think Sharpay is going to do? Does this story suck? Do you like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabriella, it's not like that

**Hope you enjoy! Review and tell me if this sucks or if it's actually ok. Is this story Troypay or Troyella? Stay tuned!**

"Gabriella, it's not like that."

"_Troy_."

"It's not like that and you know it."

"Do I know it?" Gabriella asked, close to tears. She had to blink her eyes rapidly to push back the waterworks. She could _not_ let Troy Bolton see her crying. For one, her mascara would streak, so she'd look like Frankenstein's wife. But more importantly, she'd be showing weakness, which was almost like cheating in order to win the argument. She knew Troy hated her crying. Unlike most girls who would've collapsed into his arms and giving up the fight, Gabby was determined to hold her ground.

"She has connections, Gabby. I might need that extra backup for college." He insisted, trying to take her hands. Gabriella shied away from his touch, swatting his hands away. She knew she was turning into one of those overprotective girlfriends, but she couldn't help it. If Troy were at Sharpay's Country Club all summer, he'd forget about her and go after that witch. She couldn't let that happen, not in a million years. Sharpay had no idea how to handle Troy's heart. He was sensitive and compassionate, not evil and menacing like hers.

Okay, that was a bit harsh. And it wasn't like she and Sharpay were in competition anymore, now that the school year was over. But she couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that maybe, just maybe, Troy was going to take the job to get closer to that spoiled heiress.

"But you're an amazing basketball player, and you have phenomenal grades. Why do you need her support? Maybe she's lying about the whole college-scout thing just to get you over there all summer." Gabriella said. She was never good at expressing her emotions out loud, so she studied her shoelaces anxiously while awaiting Troy's answer. Troy surprised her by chuckling.

"Gabby," he pulled her into his arms, ignoring her discomfort. "You're not..._jealous_, are you?"

_Maybe. _"No."

"I'll get you a job there too, you know," he said. Gabriella's spirits soared. Troy cared about her that much, he valued her presence as much as she valued his! Gabriella smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Troy," she sighed, pulling away. Troy wasn't having that—he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I couldn't survive an hour—no, a minute—without you. How would I spend an entire summer without you? It's madness, I tell you," Troy murmured. Gabriella giggled, snuggling closer to him. Of course he wasn't going to run off to Sharpay just because she was rich and beautiful. She would never admit it, but she'd been scared when Sharpay had offered Troy a job at the luxurious country club. Sharpay was everything Gabriella wasn't—beautiful clothes, pretty face, and exceptional flirting methods. How had she been lucky enough to stumble across Troy last New Year's? Her cell phone starting wringing, the ringtone a clip from "What a Wonderful World." Troy chuckled again.

"That's your ringtone?" he asked. Gabriella averted her eyes, embarrassed. The caller ID read HOUSE. What would her mother be calling her for? She knew she was out with Troy. Honestly, didn't that woman remember what it was like to be a teenager and so in love?

"Hello?" Gabriella demanded, frustrated.

"Gabriella Montez, I want you to come home immediately. You and I need to have a little talk."

"But Ma, I—"

"_Now_." Her mother hung up.

Gabriella glared at the phone for a second, considering tossing it into the bushes and forgetting about the call. She sighed, wishing she had the guts to do something that drastic. Her mother could be so irritating at times. She had all the time in the world to have 'a little talk' with her daughter, and she chose now, right when Gabby was on a date, to have it?

"What is it, babe?" Troy asked softly.

"My mom said I have to come over right away. I guess it's an emergency." Gabby told him reluctantly. She saw the sadness evade Troy's eyes, and felt a deep pit of anger in her chest. Her mother was so controlling sometimes. Gabriella always had to do what she was told, never disobeying the rules. Well, there was a first time for everything, wasn't there?

"Why don't you come with me?" Gabriella suggested happily.

"A-are you sure it's okay?" Troy asked uncertainly.

"Definitely." Her mom didn't say he _couldn't _come, did she? Bending the rules couldn't have felt this good.

"I don't know..." Troy said, sounding torn. Gabriella knew she was cheating, but she unleashed her power over him.

"Oh, please, Troy? Please, for me?" She asked in a small voice, looking hopefully into his gorgeous blue eyes. Just the sight of them made her want to faint.

"Alright," Troy caved. What harm could it do? Gabby shrieked giddily and clapped him on the back.

"Good choice, Wildcat!" She said in a deep voice, imitating Mr. Bolton's coaching voice. Troy laughed at her and they headed off.

**Gabby's house.**

"Don't be too harsh on her, Mrs. Montez," Sharpay Evans said innocently. She handed the lady a tissue, probably the thousandth of the moment. Hopefully the last. Mrs. Montez blew her nose loudly and sniffed.

"She doesn't know, it'll be fine," Sharpay patted her on the back reassuringly. The door opened and Gabriella's annoying nasal voice filled the silent home. Showtime.

"Mom?" Gabriella shouted, closing the door behind her. Quiet footsteps searched around the house, and Sharpay thought she heard muffled voices.

Voices? There should only be one voice.

Gabriella entered the room the kitchen at last, where Mrs. Montez and Sharpay sat calmly, hands clasped. They were at a round table with a few more chairs left in case more people needed to occupy them. A box of tissues was almost finished in the corner.

"Mom, you sounded worried. Are you alright?" Gabriella asked in her false concern. Or so it sounded to Sharpay. She felt like ripping Gabriella's ugly black hair out and biting her head off for stealing Troy, the play, her school...but she had a much better punishment in the making. She had to contain herself.

And at that exact moment, Troy Bolton stepped into the room. Sharpay didn't know what to do—was he going to wreck her plans? Perhaps not. Perhaps it was better to have him here...to have Gabby's mom in hysterics...

Right on cue, Mrs. Montez gasped in horror and quickly snatched her daughter. She started hitting Troy with a broomstick, her face contorted in anger. Sharpay almost laughed, but she knew that even a small smile would be noticed, and her plan would be ruined. She struggled to maintain a composed, serious face while Troy got beaten with a broom.

"Mom! Stop! _Stop!_" Gabriella shrieked, confusion and anger in her voice. She sounded like a slaughtered pig. Troy didn't look any happier.

"Stay—away—from—my—daughter—!" Mrs. Montez followed each word with a blow to Troy's gut. He stumbled out of the kitchen, bewildered, his eyes never leaving Gabriella's. Sharpay couldn't cut in yet.

"Mom! What are you doing!" Gabriella hollered. Mrs. Montez ignored her daughter's pleading and whacked Troy until he was out the door. She slammed it and rushed back into the kitchen, her expression beyond anger.

"_What the hell was he doing here!?"_ she roared. Gabriella looked shocked, her face frozen. Sharpay interjected just then.

"Mrs. Montez, calm down. With all due respect, Gabriella deserves to be informed of why you needed to get rid of—" gulp. "_him_, before you can punish her. It's only fair." Sharpay said sweetly. Gabriella glared at her hatefully.

"What are _you _doing here!?" she screamed. How dare Sharpay step foot in her house? Gabriella was furious and confused. What was her mother doing? What was Sharpay saying? _What the hell was going on?_

"Gabriella Montez! Listen to me and do not interrupt!" Mrs. Montez screeched, so loudly that Sharpay was afraid the neighbors would hear. Gabby was quiet at once.

"If you _ever _bring him here again, I will personally grind him into shreds and light his pieces on fire! Do you understand me?" She threatened. Gabriella exploded.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHAT IS SHARPAY DOING HERE? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY BOYFRIEND? DAMN IT, ANSWER ME!" Gabriella was crying now, her face overflowing with water and snot. Sharpay felt like she'd just won Miss Universe, she was that happy. Meanwhile, Gabby felt like she'd been punched in the gut repeatedly until her insides cracked.

"_You will not use that language in this house, young lady! Now you let us explain or you're grounded for a year!"_

Silence.

"Now, I am tremendously sorry you have to suffer this way, honey. But, unfortunately, there is terrible news. I forbid you to ever so much as look at that Troy Bolton again, is that clear? Ever. I know how much you like him, but you mustn't fall into that trap. What he did to you was wrong, and it is not out of love. The police will soon enough be aware that—"

"WHAT?" Gabriella fell to the floor, too confused to stand upright. Her head was spinning so fast she felt like it'd roll off her body. What was her mother _talking _about? Never see Troy again? The police? What he did? _What _did he do? And why was Sharpay here? She had a very bad feeling about that.

"Mrs. Montez, I think I should take it from here." Sharpay said regretfully. Her eyes were with utmost sincerity and she looked like she was about to cry. Gabriella knew something was very wrong with this picture, and she was afraid what was coming next.

"Gabby, I know how much you like him. I liked him too. Loved him, even. But forcing himself onto you is not right, and abusing you is just evil. Well, close to it. As much as you love him, he simply does not love you. He has played with other girls as well, myself included. I was too frightened to do anything about it, but when I learned he'd taken you, too, I...I couldn't stay silent any longer. I couldn't let my best friend fall into his trap." Sharpay sounded so convincing, so believable, and she knew she had Mrs. Montez completely fooled. Wrapped around her finger. Now, if Gabriella would cooperate just for once...

"Abusing me? Best friends? What the hell are you talking about, Sharpay? How dare you march into my house and tell my mom whatever story you've concocted! You never even dated Troy. Get the hell out of here!" Gabriella screamed. Sharpay looked hurt.

A hundred murderous thoughts clouded Gabby's head. _Bitch. Liar. Fake. Evil. Slut. Asshole._

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ, YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" Mrs. Montez shouted, her face almost looking deformed from her anger. Gabriella had never seen her mother so out of control. She was usually calm and organized, properly handling things the quiet way.

"You and I know the dark truth, and if you don't cooperate, I'm afraid I'll have to say it aloud." Sharpay muttered. Gabriella knew her mom must think Sharpay was being a good person, but she knew Sharpay's real incentive—to infuriate Gabby. To get under her skin. She couldn't hand herself over like that. She had to be strong for Troy.

"Sharpay, I don't know what you are talking about," she said coolly. She went up to hug her mom. Mrs. Montez looked startled but patted her daughter's back awkwardly.

Gabriella mouthed "I Hate You" to Sharpay before pulling away.

Wrong move.

Sharpay's lip curled into a triumphant smile.

"Troy hurts you," Sharpay said, enjoying herself. Gabriella's eyes widened. Her mother looked down, ashamed.

"What?" The word sounded strangled, choked. Gabriella couldn't speak. Couldn't move.

"Do you really have to make me say it?" Sharpay offered. Gabriella knew she was trapped. Her mom believed whatever Sharpay was saying.

"Troy would never hurt me," Gabriella said, her lips numb. How could Sharpay say such a lie? She felt anger bubbling inside of her, ready to erupt like a volcano.

"He. Rapes. You."

Gabriella punched her in the face.

Silence.

**WHOAA! Not what I expected! Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! What do you think will happen next? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The story continues

**The story continues! Hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think! Ok I'll stop talking now and let you read lol.**

**And the question still remains: Troypay or Troyella? Review and say which one you think, or hope, it is!**

"First, I'll do the easy stuff. That includes ripping her hair out strand by strand, skinning her alive, and clipping off her toenails. Then I'll strap her onto a rocket and have her plead and beg not to do anything like the pathetic loser that she is. That's where Troy comes in—he's the special effect. He'll wrap his arms around my waist and kiss me intensely and I'll send Gabriella off to space, where she will cry and suffer with the good Marshins of Mars. Or get blown up. Whatever comes first." Sharpay ranted to her brother, examining her freshly manicured nails. Her feet were soaking in warm water for relaxation and her beverage was on the floor, easily accessible. Sharpay was, once again, sprawled on a beach chair. Except instead of being outside near the pool, sipping lemonade and talking freely, she was crammed in a cluttered storage room with her brother. They needed a safe place to talk, didn't they? At least it was private.

"You know, Shar..." Ryan said hesitantly. His eyes met hers, and he caught a glimpse of her heavily bruised right eye. It had stopped swelling an hour ago and was now a disturbing shade of purple. Sharpay pretended not to notice him staring—it would make her all the more furious at that freaking bitch...but no, she must save her anger for the future, where it would come in handy...

"What, Ry? Don't tell me you're suddenly backing out of this. Do you know what that...that..._brainiac _did to me?" Sharpay shrieked, her voice rising impossibly higher. Ryan backpedaled, not wanting to upset Sharpay further. He'd already listened to her threats and accusations she'd hurtled at him before. But somehow he felt obligated to protect Gabriella, defend her from the horrendous thoughts of his sister. Was that bad? He and Gabriella hardly talked, with the rivalry between Sharpay and her, so why did he feel so...connected? Maybe that wasn't the right word for it. All he knew was that, if he had the chance, he'd protect Gabriella.

_But that's wrong! _The other half of his mind argued. _That's like choosing some girl you hardly know over your own sister!_

_Yes, but is your own sister very considerate of her? What if Gabriella actually gets hurt? _The other challenged. A raging battle was in progress in Ryan's head. He tried to block them out so he could focus on Sharpay. Oh great, what was she planning now?

"Ry, pay attention!" She snapped, swatting her brother on the arm. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

Ryan shook his head.

"You can be so difficult, Ry," she screeched. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother telling you these things. It's like I'm talking to the wall. And who knows, maybe you'll go and tell her everything and pair up against me! I can't trust anyone anymore." Sharpay's eyes sparkled with fury, as if threatening Ryan to do such a deed. He would never betray her like that, she was positive, but she had to make sure he took her seriously. This was no joke. This was the real deal.

Ryan said nothing for a moment, waiting for Sharpay to calm down, before launching herself back into ways of getting rid of Gabriella, snatching her from Troy forever, etc, etc. He was surprised as his own fury took over him.

_Me? _I'm _difficult? She really needs to look in a mirror. If she had to endure even a day of me treating her like dirt, the way I am treated _every day_, maybe she'd reconsider._

Ryan wondered, for a split second, what it'd be like to be on "the other side." Gabriella's side, Troy's side. Sure, he wasn't Troy's number one fan, but he was always nice to Ry. Maybe, just maybe, things would turn out better for him if he stopped listening to Sharpay. And besides, if any real danger was involved in Sharpay's plan, he'd be off and running, begging to join, in a flash.

**Gabby's Bedroom.**

Gabriella hugged her pillow as tightly as she could, wishing the world would just go away. Anywhere but here was better at this period in her life. If only she'd be able to get out of her body for a few weeks, and enter a body in say, Paris, or New York City, perhaps. She'd always wanted to go there. Maybe then, when she came back, all her problems would have magically vanished. Or, even better, this whole situation would've never happened in the first place.

Gabby knew it was a stupid thing, wishing. Her mother always said, "Wishing is useless. It's eats your time away. If you want something, you have to go get it. Fight for it. If you want it bad enough, you'll get it."

But what exactly did she want? For Sharpay to cease to exist, for one. Okay, maybe that was a little harsh. For Sharpay to cease to exist in her _life_, that was much fairer. For her mother to never believe such lies. For Troy to forget about this whole thing and love her endlessly. And he would've had the chance... if Sharpay hadn't stepped in with her four-inch stilettos and wrecked it all.

How could her mother believe Sharpay, anyway? She had never been over Gabby's house before, so shouldn't that strike her mom as the least bit odd? That her daughter was best friends with a girl she'd never met? And how did her very own mother believe that girl, the beautiful stranger, and not her own daughter? It was infuriating. It was beyond hurtful.

Before she could block it, the scene appeared in her mind.

"GABRIELLA, WHAT DID YOU DO!" Mrs. Montez screamed as Sharpay staggered backwards from Gabriella's fist. Gabriella had punched her right eye, and it was swelling at a tremendous rate. Sharpay started sobbing, from the pain of the punch or from the artificial "pain" of being hurt by her "best friend" she didn't know. Sharpay controlled her anger very well, expressing herself through tears instead of her screeching metallic voice.

Gabriella breathed slowly, looking at her clenched fist. She couldn't help herself—Sharpay was such a lying slutface, a coward, a freaking biotch. How dare she insult Troy like that, lie about him right to her face? Troy would _never, _in a million years, hurt any girl. Especially Gabby. Gabby never knew how evil Sharpay could be, how willing she was to completely destroy Gabby's life. Mrs. Montez was in shock.

"Y-y-you're a disgrace, Gabriella." She said in a low, dark voice. Gabriella trembled as her mother's anger flowed, cutting into her like a hatchet. "You choose that boy over your family. Over your best friend. You use violence to protect him. We were trying to protect you, but you have given me no choice. You are to never step foot outside this house for anything except coming to and from school. I forbid you to ever make contact with that damned fellow. You step one more toe out of like and you are going to Uncle Paul's for two years. Now get the hell _out of my sight!"_

Gabriella collapsed. She'd never disappointed her mother before.

And it was all over a lie. If only she could explain. Uncle Paul was an alcoholic druggie, she couldn't stay with him. She hadn't made it a secret of her distaste of that man five years ago, where she'd screamed at the top of her lungs what a monster he was. Her mother wouldn't do that. She didn't even have her story correct! Sharpay deserved that punch, she was _lying!_

"Mom, it's her fault, she's lying about every—"

A hand slapped across her cheek, leaving a blotchy red mark. Gabriella couldn't believe her mother had just hit her. She started sobbing uncontrollably, not believing the unbearable cruelty and injustice of the world, and locked herself in her room.

Where she remained, six hours later, unable to sleep. Gabriella curled herself into a ball, wiping the tears from her eyes. She was more emotionally and physically drained than she'd been in her entire life. The horrible scene replayed in her mind again and again, torturing her, even as she sank gratefully into unconsciousness, where no one could hurt her. The pain didn't ease, merely subsided, as she fell asleep. Her dreams were of Troy.

**How did you like it/hate it? I know that's not really a cliffhanger but it leaves you wondering... sort of. **

**I have a game: what do you want to do to Sharpay for being so vicious? Review and let me know!**


End file.
